Doc Council
The Doc Council, otherwise known as the Four Sons of DocGod, are a group of four powerful individuals who maintain and uphold the Doc laws and rules and who come together to consult, deliberate, or make decisions for The Doc Family. History In the beginning when DocGod was still human, he met a woman who he fell in love it. Eventually she gave birth to his four sons. The four brothers grew up together with their parents in a small village. One day they witnessed their father being taken away by unknown forces. Being the brave one Caleb went close to the spot his father disappeared and sensed something odd. Thaddeus deduced that it might have been "magic" that took their father which he learned about from his father. To Be Added Having located the Embodiment Stones each of them scrapped dust particles from the Stones and them went back to the village. They took they dust particles, put them all in different cauldrons, and mixed them together with different unknown ingredients, eventually forging the God Cards. Deciding to use these cards to their advantage, they tried to fight the evil in their town but were unable to. One day their father appeared above their town via a mysterious vortex. He brought back peace in his village and afterwards noticed his four sons looking bravely at him while other villages ran away after his appearance. He came before them and told them he was very proud. Overview The Council consists of four brothers who are the sons of the than human DocGod. *'Caleb': Is the first born and thus the eldest of the brothers. Caleb is the "leader" of the four brothers as he has always been the bravest one and never showed any fear. He lead them on various adventures and was the first one to walk to the mysterious vortex and approaching their father. *'Thaddeus': Is the second born and thus the second eldest of the brothers. Thaddeus is the valiant one out of all his brothers as he has always been very courageous. He also was the wise one of the four and typically knew a lot of things about various subjects. *'Amnon': Is the third born and thus the second youngest of the brothers. Amnon is a loyal and faithful individual who always stands by his brothers and never left them, put them in danger or abandon them for any reason whatsoever. *'Gideon': Is the fourth born and thus the youngest of the brothers. Gideon is a great warrior and was always the one who fought others to protect and defend his brothers. He was the village's strongest fighter, never losing a fight against anther man and also fought various animals larger than him successfully. Powers and Abilities Together the Doc Council exhibit the following powers: *'Immortality': All four of them are functionally immortal having an infinite life span as they have lived for centuries. They have never aged a day and thus are still in their physical prime and cannot succumb to sickness or illnesses or any other causes of death. *'Clairvoyance': All four of them are clairvoyant and thus are able to gain direct visual information through non-physical means. They are able to gain direct visual information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than their physical sight. This basically allows them to view the other members of The Doc Family and monitor most of their activities. *'Power Erasure': All four of them have the power to either temporarily or permanently erase the magical capabilities as well as the Power Form of any Doc family member. They can also strip them from any Doc privilege such as entering the Doc Library. However they only perform this when a Doc has disobeyed one of the Doc rules and when they all agree on this action. *'Remote Teleportation': All four of them have the power to teleport other beings from one location to another without transporting oneself along or requiring physical contact. This allows them to teleport members of their family into their hidden domain and rule judgement on them. *'Humanization': The Doc Council can render almost any living being of their supernatural traits and transform them into regular humans. They can effectively transform any Power Form back into human form and strip them of said form and other magical capabilities rendering them completely powerless. This only works on beings that are below their authorities. They can also transform deceased Doc's back into humans, thus prohibiting them from staying in the afterlife or even grant them another chance at life. *'Effect Field Projection': The Council can emit a field wherever they wish that applies a specific effect to all beings inside the field. They can emit a healing field, an augmentation field, a life support field, a power negation field and more. Their fields don't prevent others from leaving or entering said field unless they apply that specific effect. Each member of the Doc Council also possesses individual powers, including: *'Caleb' is the emissary of Magic and as such possess various powers and capabilities associated with it, such as: **'Nigh Omni-Magic': Caleb has unlimited access to almost all forms of magic and other mystical and supernatural forces. **'Magical Energy Manipulation': Caleb can create, shape and manipulate magical energy to use magic for a variety of effects and purposes. **'Magical (Energy) Absorption': Caleb can absorb magical energy and power and utilize it in some way. *'Thaddeus' is the emissary of Intelligence and as such possess various powers and capabilities associated with it, such as: **'Omnilegence': As the emissary of Intelligence, Thaddeus possesses encyclopedic knowledge of all recorded material in existence. He has an encyclopedic knowledge of all written, scribbled, typed or otherwise recorded material in existence, including computers and the internet, so as humanity's knowledge grows, he grows as well. **'Encyclopedic Knowledge': **'Knowledge Projection': **'Enhanced Wisdom': *'Amnon' is the emissary of Life and as such possess various powers and capabilities associated with it, such as: **'Aura Reading': **'Empathy': **'Health Optimization': *'Gideon' is the emissary of Strength and as such possess various powers and capabilities associated with it, such as: **'Supernatural Strength': Gideon possesses supernatural physical strength and is physically the strongest of The Council and presumably from all the members of his family. **'Supernatural Durability': **'Sense of Strength': **'Power Perception': Restrictions Killing/Death: The Doc Council is prohibited from ending the life of a Doc Family member or another living being for that matter. They can only act as judge for the Doc Family and not executioner. They are also forbidden from letting someone else killed on their behalf. Their judgement only allows them for punishment of any capacity as long as life remains persevered one way or another. Overruling: The Doc Council's judgement on any action cannot be overruled or undone by others. With the exception of their father DocGod (God). He is the only one whose judgement and actions overrule theirs and as such they cannot undone an action of his or go against his actions. Non-Invulnerability: Even though The Council are powerful beings, they are not invulnerable. Meaning that they can be damaged and hurt by powerful attacks and forces. Trivia *Due too the Council living in another plane of existence for centuries, Doc's such as Colin Doc and James Doc have questioned if the Council is still human or not. *Although the Doc Council are an extremely powerful group of entities, their powers are inferior to that of one single God. Category:Humans Category:Doc Family Category:PowerForm Users Category:DocSoul Wielders Category:Magic